


You're Beautiful

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clumsy Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Pining Sawamura Daichi, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: "You’re beautifulYou’re beautifulYou’re beautiful, it’s trueI saw your face in a crowdy placeAnd I don’t know what to do‘Cause I’ll never be with you”Daichi finds an angel on the train station and suffers.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song You’re Beautiful, by James Blunt. A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. <3 Enjoy!

Daichi was entering the train when he saw him. Those silver bangs, that shiny smile, that charming laugh. And, when those hot chocolate eyes found his own, the world stopped. And, when he smiled, just for him, the world started to spin again, more beautiful than ever.

As the train started to move, Daichi watched as he grew smaller and smaller - incapable of tearing his eyes from that beautiful man - until he disappeared from his view completely. Daichi was sure he just saw an angel. An accompanied angel.

It took a while for his brain to register the man that was by his side. Only when his eyes couldn’t see them any more that it sunk in. He was accompanied. It wasn’t worth losing sleep for him, for someone that Daichi would never be with. Someone accompanied. Who he would most likely never see again.

Daichi knew that. Daichi knew that, but he couldn’t prevent, every day when he went to work, every time he went to that station, his eyes from searching for someone he knew he would never see again, his heart from longing for someone he saw once in a crowded subway. It was already time to face the truth. He would never be with-

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry!” Said a voice, and Daichi felt something hot on his shirt. Coffee.

He touched his button-up, pulling it a little. He had to find a way to clean that before work, he thought, feeling the irritation burn at the back of his eyes. But it was just an accident, it wasn't fair for him to lash out at them.

“It’s oka-” he looked to the owner of the voice and stopped mid-sentence, gaping at him. His irritation vanished at the second, replaced by a warm, excited feeling. His angel. He found his angel again!

“Is everything all right?” the angel asked, tilting his head, a hint of concern on his voice. Daichi realized he was staring for longer than he should.

“O-OH! Er… yeah! I am, uh, fine,” he said, shuttering like a teenager talking to his crush for the first time. He felt his face heat.

The angel laughed, the sweetest laugh he ever heard. Daichi didn’t even care that he was laughing at him.

“I have to make it up to you someway. I spilled coffee on your shirt,” the man said, looking slightly guilty.

‘You could spill as much coffee as you wanted,’ he thought, dumbly. “It’s okay,” he said, instead, and patted himself on the back for his voice coming out steady. “I have tons like this,” he completed and thought that maybe he should have stuck only to the first answer.

The angel laughed again, and Daichi forgot all his embarrassment.

“Koushi, let’s go!” A man arrived at the angel’s – Koushi, so cute, so fitting – side, bursting Daichi’s bubble of happiness. Right. He was accompanied.

“Wait a second, Tooru,” he huffed. “I spilled coffee on this man.”

The newcomer looked at Daichi for the first time.

“Oh, I’m sorry for him. He’s always been clumsy,” he said, making Koushi blush. And, oh, did he looked cuter like that.

“Tooru!” he complained.

“It’s okay,” Daichi was quick to say. “I have to go anyway…” he added, a little uncertain. He didn’t want to go, but he knew he should. Koushi was taken.

“Wait,” Koushi said.

Daichi smiled, and it felt a little forced even to himself.

“It’s okay, really. You shouldn’t keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Koushi blinked, and they started to laugh.

“Tooru, my… Oh, my God! You thought Tooru was my boyfriend?!” he said, amused.

“Uh, yeah?” he said, confused.

“God, no!” he laughed. “He’s just my friend.”

“Oh”

He giggled.

“So, hm… I know you have to go, but I truly do want to make it up to you.”

“It’s fine, rea-”

“Let me pay you a coffee at least,” he insisted, looking at him with hopeful eyes, and how could Daichi say no?

He smiled.

“Only if you let me treat you dinner.”

He blushed but opened that shiny smile Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about. This time, really for him.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa: And Dai-chan was there, looking at Kou-chan like he was the most beautiful person on the planet when he clearly wasn’t because I was standing by Kou-chan’s side, and Kou-chan was like ‘Tooru, let me woo this guy I never saw on my life while we’re running late for our presentation’  
> Suga: Well, this ‘guy I never saw on my life’ became my husband, so I can’t say I regret it *looks lovingly to Daichi*  
> Daichi: *kisses Suga*  
> Oikawa: Ugh, how do you keep being so gross after ten years I swear-
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
